Hearth's Personal Diary
I wouldn't read that if I were you,' the wind seems to whisper. You freeze for a moment, wondering if maybe, just maybe, you should listen. No. It's okay. Hearth will NOT catch you. ''DEFINITELY NOT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES HE WILL SHUT UP. Ignoring your weird internal turmoil, you open the old leather book. '''~ Hearth's VERY PERSONAL Diary ~ (Intruders stay out, by order of ME. HEARTH.) Well. This has already gone wrong. ENTRY 1, DAY 1, BOOK 1 Today, the MOST AMAZING of ALL AMAZING THINGS HAPPENED! The QUEEN, LONG MAY SHE LIVE, NOTICED MY WRITING AND SENT ME TO A HOT DRAGON TRIBE TO REPORT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS*. I'm ABSOLUTELY ecstatic! I'm FREAKING out! Oh my HOT CAT! I can't believe in this sudden turn of events! Too good to be true, definitely. What's the catch? Well, I'm not a very good detective. Best leave it to the Hot Bats with reliable vision. Not the point, Heath! Today is a happy day. Apparently I will be staying with the Tribe of the Rift. You probably know what the Rift is, but just to prove a point: the Rift is a shaky vertical line that travels up and down the continent from where Hot Cat arose. You see, his arrival brought a flaming wall of fire which marched across our land, setting the split between Cold Doggia and Hot Cattia forever (first is the worst, second is the best...). Why do we know where exactly it is? Because that fire left a patch of barren land, maybe 2 kilometers wide (not long, our continent is MUCH bigger), covered in ash and soot and embers forever. It is quite dangerous because the embers can burn your foot, and an undesirable place to be. Why is this relavent? Well, dear reader, because that's where I'm going to be spending the rest of my life. Now, this isn't as bad, AT ALL, as the life of a Cold Cat, I'll bet, but you can believe that I'd rather be at home, hanging from my perch on a cold winter night, with my blanket and the fireplace's sparks and sounds. Alas, I shall not complain any longer! Any assignment from the Queen, long may she live, is a worthy assignment indeed. I am quite lucky and quite grateful that I was chosen for this honor. I am also quite relieved to be leaving the 'comfort' of my Hot Bat 'friends', and I plan to be drawing many scenese I come across. The letters I shall be writing must be exquisite, beautiful, flawless. The words must be neat, clear, spaced. I have a true challenge ahead of me, what with the new diet I must adapt to and the sudden handwriting classes I probably must take. But there is no time! No time at all! I leave this morning, on tired wings and half-closed eyes, whether I like it or not. I have a sneaking suspicion those Hot Dragons may eat me when we're there, lest I keep high alert. Food must be ''scarce. *''If you saw tears here, dear reader, do not worry, I am simply crying of JOY! ENTRY 2, DAY 2, BOOK 1 Apologies, dear reader, this will be quite a short entry indeed. You see, I am currently flying and that is why my hand writing is so rough. I find that it is rather hard to write and fly, though I previously thought I was a good multitasker! Ah, well. I remember the Hot Dragon Rankings Guide, and I am quite glad I remembered to read it! You see, most dragons here treat me as an equal, but I have nearly messed up multiple times while speaking to the Tribe Chief, Trimum. What a cool name! I see the Tribe of the Rift's camp just up ahead. I shall update later! Entry Count 2/100. I forgot to include this yesterday, and I am much too tired to do it now (also, I ran out of room!) ENTRY 3, DAY 3, BOOK 1 Wow. My new life is going to be rough. With all this ash, I don't think my lungs will ever recover. There are gray marks on this paper because it's '''everywhere. '''I can't find a single bug to eat, and my fur has never been dustier! Trimum, the Tribe Chief (I forgot the word for it!) has nothing better to do than yell, it seems, and I'm always the tar-'' ''STOP COMPLAINING, Hearth. I would much rather be here than there, and I'm very lucky that the queen has chosen me for this WONDERFUL task. I cannot believe I wrote that entire paragraph doubting our lovely queen, Blaze, long may she live. I am simply the worst. I hope that tomorrow will brighten my spirits. ENTRY 4, DAY 7, BOOK 1 Well. That was an emotional rollerco- AAA! "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO!" you hear, golden pupils glaring from the shadows. You bolt from the den, possibly to return the next night..? Category:Literature Category:Hearth Category:Hearth's Writing